Ovalorange's TAR DC 4 Design Wiki
Ovalorange's TAR Design Challenge is part of the fourth installment of the reality television game show, The Amazing Race: Design Challenge, which is based on the original American version of the show. Ovalorange's Design includes his race route made for teams of two who are in a pre-existing personal relationship as they race around the world to win US$1,000,000. The show aired on RFF's TAR Fantasy Board. Vietnamese immigrants and cousins Suki & Toki Cao were the official winners of the race. Production Development and Production This season spanned 35,000 miles across five continents, 10 countries and 30 cities, with first time visits to Zimbabwe, Nepal and the Italian island of Capri. Other locales visited this season include Ecuador, Taiwan and a return visit to Zambia after being featured on the first ever leg of The Amazing Race over ten years ago. While racing around the world, teams found themselves skydiving over the Nazca Lines, pole fishing with locals in Sri Lanka and wrestling with traditional warriors in Mongolia. Filming began on November 9, 2012, with the starting line at Fort McHenry in Baltimore and lasted for 24 days before finishing in Salt Lake City, Utah - marking the first time that both Maryland and Utah have been featured on the race (excluding the Family Edition). Casting Applications for this season closed on May 22nd, 2012. This season has a diverse cast which includes the likes of computer geeks, Vietnamese cousins, engaged bodybuilders and great-grandparents. Notable contestants include the daughters of rich billionaires Ted Morrison and Dennis Wilson - Kelsie Morrison and Kerrin Wilson, five time skateboarding champion Lincoln Hughes with his best friend Ollie Johnston and bestselling author Janice Lewis with her son Sawyer. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. *A purple Ɛ indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *A orange Ω indicates the team finished the starting line task last and was forced to complete a Speed Bump during the first leg of the race. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; brown ⊂ or cyan ⋐ indicates the team who received it. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. #'^ '''Wyatt & Dylan incurred the Speed Bump penalty for completing the starting line task in last place. #'^ Juan & Erin failed to complete the second Roadblock in Leg 1. After Juan failed to make 500 grams of candy by the time all other teams had already checked in at the Pit Stop, Phil came out to the Roadblock location and eliminated them. #^ Declan & Lachlan initially arrived 6th, but they had missed the clue to Los Paredones, having simply arrived by chance at the Roadblock. They were forced to backtrack, retrieve the missed clue and complete the Llama Herding task before they could return to the Pit Stop. During this time, Suki & Toki and Eunice & Joe checked in, dropping them to 8th. #^ ' Hugh & Vivian elected to use the Express Pass to bypass the Detour in leg 7. #'^ ' Alexis & Klaus initially arrived 4th, however they incurred a 30 minute penalty for purchasing first class train tickets on the train to Kandy instead of the mandatory 3rd class tickets. During their penalty period, Janice & Sawyer and Hugh & Vivian checked in, dropping Alexis & Klaus to last place and eliminating them. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. # "Babe, You Need To Squirt Your Milk! (Baños, Ecuador)" - ''Vivian # "Not Even My Makeup Could Save Her (Ica, Peru)" - Hannah # "Flushed Down The Inca Trail (Nazca Lines, Peru)" - Janice #"She Just Began Another World War (Porto, Portugal)" - Lincoln # "I'm Not Cut Out To Be His Princess (Capri, Italy)" - Alexis #"The Land Of Miracles (Bulawayo, Zimbabwe)" - Eunice # "A Lazy Cow? Sounds Just Like You! (Lake Kariba, Zambia)" - Vivian # "This Is One Big Ass Elephant (Kandy, Sri Lanka)" - Toki #"Malfunctioning Donkey (Kathmandu, Nepal)" - Lachlan #"Mongolian Wrestlers Are Smokin' (Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia)" - Dylan #"One Taiwanese Mail-Order Bride Coming Right Up (Tainan, Taiwan)" - Wyatt # "Time To Bring Home That Million (Salt Lake City, USA)" - Sawyer Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. Trips are sponsored by Travelocity. * Leg 1 - The Express Pass– an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. * Leg 2 - A trip for two to Belize * Leg 3 - A trip for two to Cambodia * Leg 4 - A trip for two to Tanzania * Leg 5 - A waverunner for each racer * Leg 6 - A trip for two to Ireland * Leg 7 - US $5000 each * Leg 8 - A trip for two to Phuket * Leg 9 - A trip for two to Aruba * Leg 10 - A 2013 Ford Fusion for each racer * Leg 11 - A trip for two to New Zealand * Leg 12 - US $1,000,000 Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Ecuador) * Baltimore, Maryland, United States (Fort McHenry) (Starting Line) * Baltimore (Baltimore–Washington International Airport) to Quito, Ecuador (Mariscal Sucre International Airport) *Latacunga (La Iglesia De San Felipe) *Ambato (Juan Montalvo Statue) *Baños (Stall #423 on Espejo Street) *Baños (Pailon Del Diablo) In the first Roadblock of the race, one team member must to participate in Latacunga's most famous festival - La Mama Negra. Teams must dress up as Mama Negra and ride a horse down the Latacunga streets whilst spraying milk over the crowd as part of the festival. Additionally, they'll need to look up at the colored flags above the street to unscramble the name of their next destination - Ambato. For completing the starting line challenge in last place, Wyatt & Dylan faced a speed bump of joining in one's of Ecuador's famous traditions - Ano Viejo. Wyatt & Dylan had to carry 10 lifesize dolls to a stage, dress them in traditional attire and then burn all of them as a method locals use to burn away past regrets. Once all 10 had burnt to ashes, they could continue racing. In the second Roadblock, the other team member had to create Banos' well known toffee, Melcocha. By boiling crushed canes and stretching them over the doorways, teams must make 500 grams of candy in order to receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: *At the Starting Line, teams had to search through 200 cannonballs scattered throughout the fort for one of which displayed the flag of "The Republic of the Equator" - Ecuador. When teams brought their cannonball to Phil, they could proceed to Baltimore Airport. The last team to complete this task would encounter a speedbump sometime during the first leg of the race *At Juan Montalvo Statue, teams had to figure out their next destination was printed on the underside of an Ecuadorian woman's Panama hat. Leg 2 (Ecuador→ Peru) * Quito, Ecuador (Mariscal Sucre International Airport) to Lima, Peru (Jorge Chávez International Airport) * Lima (Northern Lima Bus Terminal) to Ica (Ica Bus Terminal) *Ica (Tambo Colorado) *Guadalupe (Market) *Cachiche (Doña Julia on Huarango Tree) *Ica (Oasis de Huacachina) In the first Detour of the race, teams had to choose between All Spun Out or All Hung Up. In All Spun Out, teams had to use a traditional Peruvian drop-spindle and spin yarn to create a bag. When teams had created a small bag to the stall owner's satisfaction, they received their next clue. In All Hung Up, teams would have set up a stall and make 5 different color dyes in order to make Peruvian clothing. Teams needed color the dye appropriately to the satisfaction of the local seamstress before dunking 10 threads into the dyes and hanging them up to dry. Once complete, they'd receive their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to ride a dune buggy through the dunes of Huacachina in search for a buried Retablos which contained a figure of the pitstop greeter. When they found the correct one, they could run to the pitstop on the banks of the oasis and check in at the pitstop. Additional Tasks: *At the statue of Doña Julia, teams had to drink a health curing potion produced by the witches of Cachiche. Leg 3 (Peru) * Ica (Ica Bus Terminal) to Nazca (Nazca Bus Terminal) * Nazca (Chauchilla Cemetery or Cantayo Puquios) *Nazca (Los Paredones) *Nazca (Maria Reiche Neuman Airport) *Nazca (Nazca Lines) *Nazca (Casa-Museo Mari Reiche) For the detour, teams had to choose between Barren Burial or Damp Discovery. In Barren Burial, teams needed to head to Chauchilla Cemetery and recreate a Peruvian burial. Known for it's remarkable preservation of bodies due to the dry climate and burial procedure, teams had to bury a fake skeleton in the mud brick tomb via dressing it in embroidered cloth and the soak it in resin. In Damp Discovery, teams had to enter one of the Puquios (water tunnel systems) in Cantayo and follow the marked path through to the fresh water supply. They then had to return above ground and map the tunnels in order to obtain their next clue. In this roadblock, one team member would have to enter a plane, fly above the Nasca Lines and learn the Peruvian names for 5 of the Nasca Lines symbols. They then had to skydive from 10,000 ft over the Nasca Lines while recalling the names of each of the symbols to their skydive instructor. For each missed or incorrect naming, they received an immediate 10 minute penalty. Additional Tasks: *At Los Paredones, teams had to herd three llamas 2 miles through the desert to their next cluebox. Leg 4 (Peru → Portugal) * Nazca (Nazca Bus Station) to Lima (Northern Lima Bus Station) * Lima, Peru (Jorge Chávez International Airport) to Porto, Portugal (Francisco Sá Carneiro Airport) *Porto (Casa da Música) * Porto (Ramos Pinto's Wine Cellars or Church of Santo Ildefonso) *Porto (Dom Luis Bridge) *Porto (Estádio do Dragão) *Porto (Crystal Palace Gardens) *Vila Nova De Gaia (Afurada) *Porto (Muralhas Fernandinas) For leg 4's Detour, teams had the option of Wine or Design. In Wine, teams headed to Ramos Pinto's Wine Cellars where they collected 100 unlabelled bottles of wine, placed in six groups. Teams needed to load the bottles into 4 crates and carry them to a boat which would take them across the river to Restaurante Ora Viva where they would be required to unload the bottles and place them into their six wine types. If teams got all 100 bottles correct, they received their next clue. In Design, teams made their way to Church of Santo Ildefonso and picked up 100 porcelain tiles, which they'd need to carry to Casa do Infante. Once there, they'd be asked to find the one tile which matched the outside design of the church. Once they provided the correct tile, they could exchange it for their next clue. If the correct tile broke enroute to the museum, they'd be forced to backtrack to the church, collect another set of 100 tiles and transport it back to the museum. For the Speedbump, Wyatt & Dylan had to participate in Festa dos Tabuleiros, where the pair of them needed to decorate a 5ft tray for the festival and carry it on their heads down the street in order to continue racing. In this Roadblock, one team member had to erect a traditional Portugese clothesline made in the Afurada area. Teams had to make their line sturdy enough to ensure 10 pieces of clothing could be placed on the line without it falling over. When they completed the task, they received their next clue. Additional Tasks: *At the Dom Luis Bridge, teams received the logo of Estádio do Dragão and were left to figure out this was their next destination. Leg 5 (Portugal → Italy) * Porto, Portugal (Francisco Sá Carneiro Airport) to Naples, Italy (Naples International Airport) * Naples (Molo Beverello) to Capri (Marina Grande) *Capri (Punta Carena) **Capri (Ristorante da Giorgio) *Capri (Via Krupp) *Capri (La Pizzeta) *Capri (Villa Jovis) In the first Fast Forward of the race, one team was required to each eat an entire serving of the local delicacy, Casu Marzu - maggot cheese. This local delicacy has live maggots placed inside to break down cheese fats and causes the cheese to be soft and ooze liquid out of it. Teams needed to stomach the entire plateful in order to win the Fast Forward Award. This Detour was a choice between two local Mediterranean activities - Float The Boat or Sort The Shells. In Float The Boat, teams travelled down to the shore and chose a traditional boat which had plugs slotted into five holes. They then rowed out to a set of fish traps and simultaneously remove the plugs and begin rowing to the fishmonger 100 meters away. Teams needed to find a balance between a sinking and floating as if their boat sank OR their boat had too little water to keep the fish alive, they needed to return to the start and begin rowing again. When they correctly delivered the fish, the fishmonger handed teams their next clue. In Sort the Shells, teams headed to this local restaurant where they tasted three different types of oysters. Then, they swam out to oyster nets and collected a bag of 30 oysters. When they returned them to the restuarant, they had them opened by a chef and then needed to sort all 30 into their different species of oyster. Once correct, the head chef handed teams their next clue. For the Roadblock, one team member participated in the local Italian tradition of Palio della Rana - Frog Racing. Teams donned traditional outfits and wheeled a frog on a specially made wheelbarrow through the streets of Capri. When the ride became too bumpy for the frog, it jumped off and the racer was required to stop, place the frog back on the wheelbarrow and keep racing. Once teams had completed this amusing race, they'd receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: *At Via Krupp, teams needed to roll 3 small barrels of Limoncello up to the top of the steep slope. Once teams completed the task, they'd receive a bottle of Limoncello with the name of their next destination inscribed on it. Leg 6 (Italy → Zimbabwe) * Capri (Marina Grande) to Naples (Molo Beverello) * Naples, Italy (Naples International Airport) to Bulawayo, Zimbabwe (Joshua Mqabuko Nkomo International Airport) *Umzingwane (Chipangali Wildlife Orphanage) *Bulawayo (North End Post Office) * Bulawayo (Matopos Hills and Lake Matopos) *Nkulumane (Ntshamathe Primary School) *Bulawayo (Khami Ruins) In the Roadblock, one team member had to enter the Post office to find a postcard of the Matopos Hills. They then had to travel there and listen to a Griot, an African story teller, who would give them an indication that they needed to return a nearby tribal headrest to a Shona tribesmen at Lake Matobo in exchange for their next clue. For the Detour, teams had the option of interacting with the local schoolchildren in one of two ways, either via Roll It or Hit It. In Roll It, teams needed to construct a wire car which the local school children use to play with. Following a provided example, teams needed to contort the wire to shape it into a suitable figure in order to obtain their clue. In Hit It, teams provided the beat for the school children's dance via traditional drums called ngomas. Teams would have to keep the beat going for the entire dance in order to receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: *At the Wildlife Orphanage, teams needed to pick up an envelope containing hundreds of Zimbabwe's million dollar notes. They then had to count all the money up, provide the correct amount of million dollars to the Lionkeeper at the lion pen and then donate it in exchange for their next clue. Leg 7 (Zimbabwe → Zambia) * Bulawayo (Shona Camp) * Bulawayo (Kumalo Aerodrome) to Kariba (Kariba Airport) *Kariba (Kariba Dam) * Siavonga, Zambia (Village or Field on shores of Lake Kariba) *Siavonga (Ngombe Illede) *Siavonga (Kaliolio Crocodile Farm) *Siavonga (Sandy Beach Lodge) The Detour was a choice between Pack & Take or Pick & Shape. In Pack & Take, teams traveled down the lake to a local village. and particpated in the local tradition of Ku-omboka. Teams had to help locals via packing up their belongings and moving them to higher ground due to the Zambezi flooding. They needed to load up this large canoe with the contents of the villager's homes and row with the villagers 1 mile down the river in order to receive their next clue. In Pick & Shape, teams travel to a field along the river and participated in a local tradition - Shimunenga - where locals ask for their crops to be blessed. Firstly, teams had to pick one of five calves which they believe to be the fastest and watch it race across the river. Once the race was complete, teams then sharpened the spears used in the festival - with each team sharpening the number of spears equivalent to their calf's placement. When teams sharpened all their spears to the satisfaction of the local chief, they received their next clue. In the Roadblock, one team member had 60 seconds to count the number of crocodiles in a pit and present their number to the local crocodile hunter. For every number they were off the correct total (103), they were forced to cut up enough meat to feed that many crocodiles before throwing it into the pit. Once complete, they'd receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: *At the Shona Camp, teams needed to search the village for a tribesman who had a departure time hidden behind his African mask. Once they took the mask, they would claim that departure time for the flight to Kariba the next morning. *After the Detour, teams were instructed to find the "cow that is lying down", leaving them to figure out this was a reference to Ngombe Illede, where their next clue awaited them. Leg 8 (Zambia → Sri Lanka) * Lusaka, Zambia (Kenneth Kaunda International Airport) to Colombo, Sri Lanka (Bandaranaike International Airport) *Negombo (Dutch Fort) **Dehiwala (Mehendi Design Workshop) * Colombo (Colombo Fort Railway Station) to Kandy (Kandy Railway Station) *Hantana (Ceylon Tea Museum) *Kandy (Kandy Lake Club) *Kandy (Temple of the Tooth) In the second Fast Forward of the race, one team needed to head to Mehendi Design Workshop in Dehiwala and receive an intricate Mehendi tattoo, just like the local brides. The first team to endure this painful process would win the Fast Forward. For the Detour, teams had to select either Hang Out or Hold On. In Hang Out, teams travelled to the Sri Sitthi Vinayagar Temple and attached 30 threads and hooks to five carts and chariots used by participants in the Aadi Vel Festival. Locals attach the hooks to their back and hang from them as a way to show their sacrifice for Tamil god Lord Kataragama. Once teams correctly assemble the threads and hooks, they received their next clue. In Hold On, teams headed to Negombo Beach and waded out to one of the marked fishing poles. Then, they'd have to catch fish like the locals do via using their rod and balancing on their fishing pole. Teams need to keep their balance as they leaned over to collect 10 wooden fish submerged in the water in order to receive their next clue. This leg's Roadblock, one team member learned the traditional Gini Sisila dance - a fire dance which is performed by local to ward off the devils which worry mankind. Firstly, they donned their fire dancing outfit before learning the dance moves and proper and safe techniques to complete the fire breathing. Once they felt ready, they could perform the dance in front of a set of judges. If the judges felt satisfied with their performance, they'll hand teams a fake elephant tusk as their next clue. Additional Tasks: *At the Tea Museum, teams had to pick a total of 1 kg of a specific tea leaf, Lapsang souchong. Once they'd picked enough leaves, the local tea leaf picker would hand them their next clue. *After the Roadblock, teams were handed a fake elephant tusk and were left to figure out this was a reference to Temple of the Tooth where their next clue awaited. *At Temple of the Tooth, teams needed to roll a 200 pound wooden elephant statue 100 meters through the temple grounds before they could run to the Pitstop. Leg 9 (Sri Lanka → Nepal) * Kandy (Kandy Railway Station) to Colombo (Colombo Fort Railway Station) * Colombo, Sri Lanka (Bandaranaike International Airport) to Kathmandu, Nepal (Tribhuvan International Airport) *Kathmandu (Vaisha Dev) *Kathmandu (Pashupatinath Temple) *Kathmandu (Tamreshwor Temple) *Nagarkot (Vajreshvari Temple) *Nagarkot (Tamang Village) *Nagarkot (Watchtower Lookout) For this Detour, teams chose between two Nepali traditions used in the Bisket Jatra festival - High Rise or Free Ride. In High Rise, teams needed to convince locals to help them transport a 10ft pole 30 meters and then erect it until nearby monks secure it to the ground. Once they'd placed their pole sky high, they'd receive their next clue. In Free Ride, teams needed to jump on one of two dozen chariots moving through the streets and search through the people on it for a man called Himal, riding in only one of the chariots. Once both team members presented themselves to him, he would hand them their next clue. In the Roadblock, one team member had to count all the prayer flags hanging from the pagoda. However, they needed to figure out which color of flag represented the five elements (earth, water, fire, air (white) and sky) and present the number of each of the element's flags to the nearby monk to obtain their next clue. Additional Tasks: *At the Tamang Village, teams needed to fill a donkey's basket up with wheat to a marked line and push it up the steep slopes to a villager who would hand them their next clue. Leg 10 (Nepal → Mongolia) * Kathmandu, Nepal (Tribhuvan International Airport) to Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia (Chinggis Khaan International Airport) *Ulaanbaatar (Gandan Monastery) *Ulaanbaatar (Ulaanbaatar National Stadium) *Ulaanbaatar (Naran Tuul Market) *Ulaanbaatar (Zaisan Memorial) In this detour, teams had to choose between two tasks related to Mongolia's Naadam festival. At the start of the detour, teams must contest in one of the events of Naadam - archery. Teams must shoot the name of their detour choice on one of eight targets target from a distance of 10 meters away. The catch is that teams cannot attempt their detour without hitting one of the targets. In Warrior Battle, teams must don traditional attire and join the wrestling event of Naadam. Both team members must attempt to collectively pin their opponent to the ground for a total of three seconds in each of the three rounds. In Warrior Battle, teams had to participate in the horse racing at Naadam. Both team members must don racing attire and race against the local jockeys - 5- 13 year old children. Both team members must complete a 500 meter course in under two minutes in order to receive their next clue. In this roadblock, one team member must enter the market and find the marked stall selling Mongolian boots, locally known as "Gutul". Then, they must attempt to memorise the order of the 20 boots as they appear on the shelf. Once they think they have it memorised, they can carry a large trunk to the other side of the market and arrange the boots in order. If teams wish to relook at the provided gutuls, they must pack up their current progress and carry their trunk back to the stall. Additional Tasks: *At the Monastery, teams had to hold a staff while riding horsesdown the streets of Ulaanbaatar to the Stadium as part of the Naadam festival. Leg 11 (Mongolia → Taiwan) * Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia (Chinggis Khaan International Airport) to Taipei, Taiwan (Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport) * Taipei (Taipei Railway Station) to Tainan (Tainan Railway Station) *Tainan (Taiwan Conscious Temple) *Tainan (National Museum of Taiwanese Literature) *Tainan (Míngchuán St Teahouse) *Tainan (Garden Night Market - Entrance) *Tainan (Garden Night Market - Stall #242) *Tainan (Chihkan Tower) In this Roadblock, one team member had to enter the Temple and find the reading of Zhao Mengfu's 'Great Learning'. Team members had to memorise one of the phrases from the board and enter the courtyard where they must search through hundreds of Prayer blocks with Taiwanese proverbs written on them. When they found the right one, they would tell a nearby monk the translated phrase on the reverse to receive their next clue. In the Speedbump, Wyatt & Dylan had to transport a Taiwanese Bride in a chariot through the streets of Tainan to a church 1 and a half miles away. When they delivered the bride safe and sound, the groom would hand them their clue. This Detour was a choice between Bang In The Night or Dance Through The Night. In Bang In The Night, teams had to make one of Tainan's traditonal lanterns known as a 'beehive'. Via observing locals making these explosive lights, they needed to reproduce twenty of them and hang them upon a display above the market and light them up in order to receive their next clue. In Dance Through The Night, teams learned an intricate traditional night market dragon dance. Both team members then joined a crew of dancers and learn a series of difficult moves and replicated this in front of a panel of judges. When the judges were satisfied with their performance, they received their next clue. Additional Tasks: *At the Museum, teams were instructed to find the oldest teahouse in all of Taiwan to find their next clue *At the Teahouse, teams had to tell the teamaster the name of the tea leaf they picked in Sri Lanka (Lapsang souchong) and then brew the tea and serve it to the teamaster in order to receive their next clue *At entrance to the Night Market, teams had 5 minutes to sell 15 century eggs to the locals. Any eggs they did not sell during this time they had to consume themselves. Leg 12 (Taiwan → United States) * Tainan (Tainan Railway Station) to Taipei (Taipei Railway Station) * Taipei, Taiwan (Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport) to Salt Lake City, USA *Salt Lake City (Ensign Peak) *Salt Lake City (Bingham Canyon Mine) *Salt Lake City (Farnsworth Peak) *Salt Lake City (Rice-Eccles Stadium & Tower) *Salt Lake City (Beehive House) *Salt Lake City (Salt Lake Assembly Hall - Seagull Monument) *Salt Lake City (Gilgal Sculpture Garden) *Salt Lake City (Thanksgiving Point Gardens) The first Roadblock involved one team member needed to transport ores out from the mine. First, teams had to push a cart full of ores to the opening of the mine, load it up into a truck and drive it to the outside of the mine. Once there, they'd have to break open each ore until they found their next clue inside. The final Roadblock of the Race had the other team member finding animal sculptures which related to each leg of the race. Teams needed to match all 12 legs with the appropriate animal in order to receive their final clue. Additional Tasks: *At Ensign Peak, teams were instructed to find the largest man-made excavation in the world - Bingham Canyon Mine. *After the first Roadblock, teams took a helicopter to Farnsworth Peak, where they found their next clue. *At Farnsworth Peak, each team member needed to climb one of the radio towers and each send a signal at the top of their tower. They'd then be sent back a message on their receiver, providing them with half of their next clue each. *After the task at Farnsworth Peak, the helicopter dropped teams off at the Rice-Eccles Stadium & Tower where they were told to find their next clue at a place related to a task in the previous leg. They were left to figure out the beehive fireworks they made during the final Detour were a reference to Beehive House, which was where their next clue was located. *At the Seagull Monument, teams were told to find the prey of the seagull, which would lead them to the grasshopper statue at Gilgal Sculpture Garden, where their final task awaited them. Category:Browse